In the field of toy weapons and in particular those toy weapons which are contact type weapons such as swords, an emphasis must be placed on safety. The toy will undoubtedly be used against another individual, and that use must be safe and injury free. To this end, many toy swords are fabricated of foam or soft plastic. The ability to mold these toys opens up a wide range of shapes and designs. Essentially, these swords can be made to look like anything a designer desires. However, these weapons are also limited to a single design each. An individual, and particularly a child, likes to have some variety, and gains some enjoyment by having a new or different toy. Thus, multiple toys are purchased at full expense to satisfy the desire for diversity.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a toy sword with a replaceable hilt assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular toy sword.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a toy sword formed in multiple parts that can be interchanged and replaced as desired.